dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Goten and Trunks
Characters Main Characters Goten Trunks Gotenks Uub Shenron Manifest Android Buu Daboria Supporting Characters Goku Vegeta Majin Buu Pan Bra Gohan Bulma Chichi (mentioned) Brogeta Broly King Kai (mentioned) Pikkon (mentioned) Olibu (mentioned) Android 17 (possibly) Super 17 (possibly) Android 18 (possibly) Krillin (mentioned, possibly) Marron (possibly) Piccolo Prologue The story begins on Earth, ten years after the defeat of Buu. Gohan is now a professor at Orange Star University which Trunks attended for two years before becomin CEO of Capsule Corps, and also where Goten currently attends. Goku met Uub in a tournament and trained him along with Goten for five years. Then Vegeta and Goku were offered a Galactic Defense Patrol position, and after some convincing Vegeta that this opportunity was a chance to showcase his power, they accepted this offer. Who offered it to them? Pikkon, who was brought back by King Yemma to defend the galaxy, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Chi-Chi moved away to Muten Roshi's house with Bulla and Pan to avoid being caught in any more trouble, if and when it comes. She had to take Pan because Gohan was much to busy with teaching colledge and maintaining Goten, and Videl had to worry about her father, who now had cancer. Buu went into a 3 year hibernation (the reason is so when he wakes up, he'll be able to fight again. He strangely senses somethings that will appear in the near future). Hercule had gotten cancer a year after Buu went into hibernation. So while Goku and Vegeta had their battles in other worlds, they left the defending of the Earth to their sons. Goten trained cause he knew that with Goku and Vegeta off world, Gohan teaching colledge, he would be next in line to defend Earth, him and Trunks that is, but instead Trunks slacked off. Trunks: 20 Goten:19 Uub: 15 Goku:?? Vegeta:?? Bulma:?? Chi-Chi:?? Videl:29 Gohan:29 Pan:5 Bulla:7 Marron:6 Hercule: 50 Majin Buu: At least 1000 Goten's Training After Goku and Vegeta announced they would leave to protect the entire universe and not just Earth, things got real. Goten realized that he had to stop slacking, so in case any inner-planets threats come, he was going to be able to stop them. Or from outer-space and has broken through Goku and Vegeta's defenses. He was already training everyday with Goku, but really not with any effort. Goten took his training to a whole other level though after Vegeta and his father's departure. He trained as hard as he thought Goku would be training, even going as far as to get his father's Saiyan Battle Armor from the Cell Game days. Training hard, hours at a time, Goten would even ditch school sometimes to train, which of course his mom was unaware of. Because of this, Gohan had to make sure he kept his younger brother on track in terms of colledge grades, so he could win his love Valsee, over. On the weakends, Goten would go over to capsule corp and train in Vegeta's 500g gravity room. He would go Super Saiyan for the first year until he was able to sustain it in his base form. After much hard practiced, and almost two years of hard work, Goten acheived the Full-Powered Super-Saiyan Mode. Goten, now 19, was ready for the next part. "Hard-Core workout" screamed the 19 year-old half-saiyan half-human hybrid, who found himself working out once again, this time push-ups. He was at Capsule-Corp, home of his best friend, Trunks Brief. "My dad, Vegeta, Gohan, they were all great warriors, I have to be in next in line. " he said to himself, as he walked out of the room. "Hey Goten, what's up?" asked Trunks happily as he put his arm around his best friend's shoulder. He was wearing his capsule corp jacket, jeans, and a white T-shirt as usual. "Trunks, why don't you ever train?" Goten asked, dissappointed that his best friend didn't have the same motivation as him. "What's the point, Majin Buu was the last super-strong dude, and that was like 11 years ago." Trunks said. "But it is only a matter of time, before another threat attacks, in case you haven't realized, we're kinda proned to it. " said Goten convincingly. "True. and I do remember both of our fathers always telling us not to get soft in times of peace. I guess I want to train, but I don't have anytime, you know, being CEO of Capsule Corp and all, it's a lot of hard work." said Trunks "So you're telling me, if there was somebody else to run this place for you, you would train with me?" Goten asked. "Definitely, I can't let you go to war on your own, we're not friends if I let you do that!" said Trunks. "Then stay here, I'll be right back.." said Goten as he used instant transmission (a move taught to him by his father during their training time together) and was gone. Sure enough within two minutes, he was back with Videl. "I have talked to Videl, and she agreeded to take your position at Capsule Corp while we train. She said she needs the money to help develope a cure for her father anyway, if Buu doesn't wake up in time. So switch into your gear, and we'll began." Goten said. Trunks went to change in within five minutes was walking back with a bluish green capsule corp training suit on, and had roughed up his hair a bit. The two entered the 500g gravity room. Trunks struggled at first to readjust to it, having not been in there since he was kid, but he quickly got acquited. He warmed up a bit, before he heard a ring at the door. Enter Uub He opened the door to reveal 16 year-old Uub. "Hey, don't I know you?" asked Trunks. "I believe you do. I am Goten's friend and classmate, Gohan's student. You are Vegeta's son correct? Trunks, I believe?" asked Uub. "Correct, so what do you need?" asked Trunks. "Is Son Goten here? I was trained by his father for a few years before he left. So I've come to continue my training with Goten, he told his father he'd be there for me." Uub explained. "Goten come to the door." Trunks yelled. Goten came, surprised to see Uub. "Uub! Trunks, this is Majin Buu's reincarnation. Buu, Uub. Pops pointed that out to me, King Yemma must've heard his wish to bring Majin Buu back as a good guy someday. And Uub is his answer to that. He trained with me when my father was still here, and I told him we would finish training together later. And I guess now is later. But Uub how did you know to find me here?" asked Goten. "I asked Gohan, he said if you weren't with him or at home, you should be here, guess he was right, because I did check your house first, your mom wasn't home." Uub answered. "How'd you get here? Did you walk, run, fly, or have you been practicing the new technique we studied last time: Instant Transmission?" Goten asked. "I flew. I still haven't mastered the technique. You're not supposed to think about the place or a thing your going to right?" Uub asked. "Right. You're suppose to think of a person you know that is at the location you want to arrive at, then try to sense their chi." Goten explained. "That sounds like an interesting technique. I should learn that myself." said Trunks. "Well Uub, surprisingly, you're just in time. Trunks and I were just about to start an intensed training session." said Goten. "Training for anything in particular?" Uub asked. "No, but you remember our fathers always told us never to get soft in times of piece.You should know better than anyone, I mean, Goku was your sensei right?" said Trunks. "Correct." Uub answered. "But first, can we eat?" Uub suggested. "I'm starving!" Goten and Trunks said in unison. The three began to laugh and then Goten and Uub sat on the sofa and conversed while Trunks went to the kitchen and order three large pizza pies." "Man, that Saiyan appetite is something else. I remember Goku used to finish 5 course meals in 3 minutes max, then burn it all off with training and fighting. Crazy, I know no human has a metabolism like that." Uub said. "Maybe not. I'm only half human, so that's why I'm like that. Same goes for Gohan and Trunks." Goten replied. "Gohan said, as a professor in science, he has to study many diffeent planets and species. He said he began to study the Saiyan psychology since that's half of him, and he said it was unlike anything he's ever seen. It was unheard of, the DNA he's seen. He said it started out like humans, then its turns into that of an ape. Thats why the ones with tails transform at the sight of the full moon, or even when they don't, their strength still increases tenfold if they still posses their tails." Uub explained. "But I don't recall ever transforming into an ape, how about you Trunks?" Goten called to his friend. "Nope." Trunks said, walking out of the kitchen with 3 plates of at least 10 different types of sandwitches on them. "But I do remember my dad telling me about the Saiyan transformation into Geat Apes at the sight of the full moon. He said it's not limited to full-breed, because Gohan's done it once or twice. He said only Saiyan elites keep their train of thought while in the state though, however, while the others lose all control while in the state and destroy everything in sight." Trunks explained. "Gohan said as half-human half-saiyans, ours gets even more crazy." Goten said. "Well, I guess that explains why our tails were cut off at such young ages huh?" Trunks stated "Well lets eat. Can't train on an empty stomach right?" Uub joked, as the three all laughed. The Real Training Begins First Up Goten' "Alright! Now that we're done, Time to get to work. We have unfinished business in the gravity room Goten." Trunks said. "That's right, ready for round two Trunks? I won the first brawl. Come on Uub, follow us, I mean you did come here to train right?" Goten asked. "O-O of course! That would be splended!" said Uub, as Trunks led the way to the training room, with Goten and himself following. After they reached the room, Trunks came to a hault. "Goten your right! We don't have much time left, I since and evil presence approaching the Earth quickly. Apparently it must've gotten pass our fathers and the rest of the Galaxy Patrol. No more time for games. Uub wait here for a little bit. Goten and I have things to attend to." said Trunks as Goten and himself entered the gravity room. Uub patiently waited as he heard the two exchange blows. All of a sudden, he heard "Inside Uub" with the two voices in unison. He entered the room to Super Saiyan Trunks and Goten. Goten was stood opposite of Trunks as the two best friends were about to become mortal enemies with no regards for the other as soon as the fist bump was done. The two fists' clashed, then they were striking eachother so rapidly, Uub's eyes couldn't even follow. Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Trunks Category:Goten Category:Gotenks Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Uub Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Uub Category:Stories Featuring Trunks Category:484th Universe